


Baby It's Cold Outside

by onque



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 14:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8756383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onque/pseuds/onque
Summary: “Baby, you know it’s too cold out for that,” Wade says, tilting his head just enough to address the other. “I know, love. This evenin’s been nice but I need to go,” Peter says, pulling away even as the other’s hands come to hold his in place.





	

     “Y’know, they say it’s only gonna get worse from here on,” Wade says, arms crossed tightly over his chest. He stood near the window, watching flurries pass his windows with the window. His frown never faltered despite warm arms wrapping around his waist and a familiar sharp jaw resting on his shoulder.  
     “I know, babe, but I really can’t stay,” Peter replies with a soft sigh, pouting as he watched the speckled skyline of city lights be washed out by the snow. It wasn’t going to be fun getting back home.  
     “Baby, you know it’s too cold out for that,” Wade says, tilting his head just enough to address the other.  
     “I know, love. This evenin’s been nice but I need to go,” Peter says, pulling away even as the other’s hands come to hold his in place.  
     “Damn, baby boy, your hands are freezing,” Wade hisses, turning around and taking them in each of his own. He brought them to his lips, kissing over the olive skin.  
     “Aunt May’s gonna worry if I don’t see her in the morning-” Peter protests with a smile, tugging on the other’s hold.  
     “What’s your hurry, beautiful?”  
     “C’mon Wade,” Peter pleads, although he stops pulling as Wade moves to hug him close. He hums happily at the gentle kiss pressed against his lips and he leans into it, closing his eyes and tilting his head to deepen it. Peter uses the distracted to lead the other away from the window and towards the door until the merc finally catches on and stops in his tracks.  
     “Beautiful, please don’t,” Wade whines, frowning down at the other. “Just one drink? Just let me spend a little more time with you.”  
     “Alright, fine,” Peter says after a beat, smiling up at the other. He pecks the other’s nose before pulling away to sit on the couch, pulling his knees up to his chest.  
     Taking Peter’s affirmation, the merc made his way to the kitchen. He could hear Peter humming some tip-of-the-tongue christmas song as he made the hot chocolate for the both of them. Without much thought, he adds a bit of Bailey’s to their drinks and returns, offering a mug to his little spider.  
     “Hey, what’s in this drink?” Peter asks with a laugh after he takes a tentative sip.  
     “Just some Bailey’s, baby, nothing you’ll get drunk off of.”  
     “Alright, but I still gotta go after this,” Peter says, taking his mug in both hands. He doesn’t miss how Wade puts his own mug on the coffee table and moves closer, resting a hand on Peter’s thigh as his attention turns to the newscast.  
     Peter lets himself relax into the touch, letting time pass till the news anchor mentions that it’s five til the ten o’ clock news. “Babe, I really need to go-”  
     “But baby, it’s cold outside,” Wade protests, attention being brought to the other.  
     “The answer is no, Wade,” Peter says with a smile. He sits up and puts his near empty mug on the coffe table and moves to sit on the edge. “Thank you for letting me warm up here, but I’m sure that MJ and Gwen are gonna be worried sick about me,” he says regretfully.  
     “Y’know, you look really good kinda flushed like this, from the cold ‘n all,” Wade says, his voice low as he turns closer to the other, catching Peter’s attention. He smirks as he sees the boy’s cheeks tint a soft pink at the comment and he leans forward, stealing a gentle kiss.  
     Wade, I can’t-” Peter starts only to be cut off by another kiss. He lets himself relax and lay back, the reassuring weight of his boyfriend settling heavily over himself. When Wade trails his soft kisses down the other’s jaw and to his neck, Peter’s hands move to cup the back of his neck. “There’s gonna be talk tomorrow,” he mumbles half-heartedly.  
     “At least there will be plenty implied,” Wade says, biting at the soft flesh and relishing the quiet moan from the other. He works to create a bruise by biting and sucking a small mark into his skin, glad to have finally gotten his favourite spider to agree to stay home with him.


End file.
